cladun_returns_this_is_sengokufandomcom-20200213-history
Neo-geon
A randomly generated dungeon that (like most dungeons in Cladun) is different in layout every time. Neo-geons have 99 floors. You will start on Floor 1 with Lv.1 enemies. If you die, several things will happen: - You will fail the dungeon and be returned to Arcaunus Cella. If you decided to attempt the Neo-geon again, you will have to start all the way over at Floor 1. - You will lose all of items you found in the dungeon. - You will only get to keep 50% of the total exp and money you accumulated in the dungeon. Gates In order to progress through the Neo-geon, you'll have to pass through a Gate. Gates are extremely important as they determine your overall outcome in a Neo-geon. You will find Gates on each floor grouped together in one spot and there are 7 different Gates in a Neo-geon. The number of and type of gate you find on a floor is randomly determined. Every time you enter a gate, a menu will show up with a roulette of numbers. These numbers determine 3 things: the level enemies will be on the next floor, the overall item drop rate, and overall title rarity. All three of these numbers are presented in a roulette in which you stop it to determine what the values will be. Enemy Level, Item Drop Rate, and Title Rarity will fluctuate depending on the Gate you went through. The item drop rate and title rarity values will begin taking effect once their overall percentages are atleast 100. The 7 Gates and their effects are as follows: Exit Gate This isn't really a gate per say, but rather the normal exit to the dungeon. After taking an Exit Gate, you will leave the dungeon and return to Arcanus Cella. You will keep all of the items, exp, and money you have acquired up to that point. Angel Gate Angel Gates are white and look like two angels kissing. They give a very tiny increase in enemy level and a decently moderate increase in item drop rate and title rarity. Item drop rate and title rarity will not decrease. Look for this Gate if you're grinding for items and trying to get as far in as possible. Demon Gate Demon Gates are purple and look like two demons with their pitchforks crossed. They give a moderate increase in enemy level and either a small increase or moderate decrease in item drop rate and title rarity. Look for this Gate if you're main focus is exp grinding. Hell Gate Hell Gates are reddish purple and look like a demonic mouth as the archway. They give a high increase in enemy level and only a high decrease in item drop rate and title rarity. Hell Gates ramp up the enemy level really fast and thus it is recommended to avoid these gates as much as possible as a lower leveled character at lower floors. Once you're decently leveled, Hell Gates are a more effective method of exp grinding than Demon Gates. Warp Gate Warp Gates look like a rainbow with clouds at each end. Like Angel Gates, Warp Gates give a tiny increase in enemy level. But unlike Angel Gates, they only give a tiny increase in item drop rate and title rarity. Warp Gates also have an extra value which allow you to skip up to 2 floors depending on what the roulette lands on. Gambler Gate Gambler Gates are white and purple and look like two small reapers with two dice. This gate is just as it sounds. It's a gamble. It gives either a 0 increase in enemy level or a fairly high increase in enemy level. It also gives an equal increase or decrease in item drop rate and title rarity. Going through too many of these gates can make or break your entire run though the Neo-geon. They can be extremely beneficial or extremely detrimental. Only use this Gate if it's the only one on the floor or if you're feeling lucky. Doom Gate Doom Gates are much rarer than any of the other gates. But when you do see one, it looks like an open mouth with glowing yellow eyes peeking out. Doom Gates don't operate like the other gates. As soon as you step on one, you're immediately taken to the next floor, but this floor is a special floor full of enemies that can range between 1 and 9999. Among these enemies roam even more powerful enemies known as Immortals. Immortals cannot be killed or even damaged and can rip your character in half like a sheet of paper. For these two reasons, Doom Gates are extremely dangerous. Unless you have godlike reflexes in dodging, it's highly recommended to avoid these gates at all costs no matter your level. Boss Floors A fixed boss encounter will be on the following floors, these bosses need to be defeated in order to unlock the door and progress to the next floor (bosses can be skipped by using a Warp Gate). 10, 30, 50, 80, 98, 99 (Final level)